


A Lover and a Brother

by Buffyworldbuilder



Series: Because You're Worth It [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder
Summary: This is the sequel to "Because I'm Worth It" that shows a bit more about Steve Roger's new life in Starling as he and Felicity start their life together.This chapter occurs two weeks after the last chapter.Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.
Series: Because You're Worth It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	A Lover and a Brother

Natasha Romanoff maneuvered the large moving truck through the traffic. _Starling City 30 miles_ the signpost said. She smiled, looking forward to seeing her two friends. The idea of Steve Rogers as a police officer wasn't so surprising. However, Natasha was more than interested in seeing how he managed to ignore his girlfriend's illegal activities as the city's vigilante side kick.

Her phone rang, so she pushed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nat. Where are you?" Clint asked.

"Less than thirty miles outside of Starling City," she said. "What's up?"

"So I did the digging you requested. Your instincts were correct. Oliver Queen most definitely didn't spend five years on that island," Clint said.

"Really?"

"My sources confirmed that he was employed for at least a year with ARGUS during that time," Clint said.

"So, some of his skills were learned in our line of work it seems," Natasha said.

"Looks like," Clint said. "Oh, and one my sources confirmed a sighting of Thea Queen in Asia."

"Asia? What's she doing there? Felicity's been trying to find her for weeks," Natasha said.

"She's traveling with some older guy. I've not been able to uncover his identity except for the fact that he's not only wealthy but knows how to fly under the radar," Clint said.

Natasha frowned. From what Felicity said, the Queens had no extended family outside of a stepfather Walter Steele. "Let me know if you find out more," Natasha said.

"Will do," Clint said. "Take care. Try not to cause too much trouble."

"Trouble? Me?"

Clint chuckled as he said goodbye. She disconnected with a smile.

She was in Starling City in no time. Steve would still be at work, so she decided to drive by his precinct.

When she inquired at the information desk of his whereabouts, she was told to wait. Five minutes later, a man appeared.

"Are you here to see officer Rogers?" the police captain inquired.

"Yes," Natasha said, flashing the police captain her most charming smile. She would never get used to Steve being referred to as anything but Captain.

"And you are?"

"A friend of his," she said vaguely.

"Forgive me, but if you want to see one of my officers, I need to know more than that," the captain said.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff," she said.

The captain relaxed noticeably. "Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. Considering Roger's reputation, I don't want anyone off the street just stopping in thinking they can see him," he said. "I'm Quentin Lance." He held out his hand, smiling.

"Captain Lance. Your reputation precedes you," she said taking his hand.

"As does yours," he said. "We have Steve doing some self-defense training with some of our officers." He led her down a hall. He pointed to the door but didn't follow her in.

Natasha smiled as she stepped into the room. Steve was demonstrating how to take down a man almost as large as him.

A female police officer spoke up. "How is someone my size supposed to get that result?" she asked. Another woman nodded.

Natasha grinned, stepping forward. She raised her hand. "Maybe I can help," she offered.

Steve smiled as he spotted his friend. "Natasha! You made it!" he exclaimed. He stepped forward, holding out his hand to her. She took it.

A murmur went through the officers as the infamous Black Widow was recognized.

"So, have you showed them yet how _you_ fall on your fine ass so graciously?" Natasha asked him with a smirk. The cops listening laughed—some in surprise, some in amusement.

Steve gave a slight smile. He knew she wasn't idling boasting. It was a foolish man who underestimated the deadly woman. "Not yet," he said mildly, surprising a few of the younger cops who thought he was indestructible.

Natasha stepped onto the mat. A few guys groaned or whistled in appreciation as she bent down to touch her toes and stretch out her legs. She'd been driving for hours, and some exercise would be good.

"Let's show them how you'd handle a stronger and bigger opponent," Steve said.

She nodded and motioned him to come at her. He did. She allowed him to grab her, and then she flipped him over her shoulders. When he bounced up easily, his guys clapped. Steve smiled. "See. A man who thinks he has you will not be looking for such a move," he told his audience. "Strength and size doesn't matter. That's all for today." The men gave a disappointed groan. A brave woman asked for some real sparring between them.

"Not today," Steve said with a grin. "I've got some unpacking to do. Any of you want to come over to my house and lend a hand in an hour, I'd appreciate it." He winked at Natasha as several guys promised they'd be there. All of them looked at her with interest, but she rolled her eyes.

When the room had cleared, he gave her a warm smile. "How was the drive?" he asked.

"Uneventful," she said happily. In her experience, that was a rarity.

Steve understood and grinned. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Thanks for taking the time to help me out," he said.

"Well, I'm sure one of your many admirers would've done it if I hadn't," she said with a smirk.

"Felicity is going to be glad to see you," Steve remarked as he led her outside.

"How's things going with the two of you?" she asked.

The look of contentment on Steve's face said it all, however. She'd never really seen him that way, so she wasn't surprised when he said, "Wonderfully. This was the right choice. I don't think anyone has ever put her first. She's very happy that I'm here, which, of course, makes me happy." He led her down the hall.

"Are you able to leave work now?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. I already cleared it," Steve said. "Let me check in a minute with the Captain." He led her down another hall and knocked on the open door. He saw that Captain Lance's daughter was with him. "Sir. I'm heading out now if that's still okay."

Quentin smiled. "Sure. I'm about to step out myself and have a late lunch with my daughter," he said. He gestured to Laurel, who smiled at Steve a bit too warmly for Natasha's taste. "Laurel, this is Steve's friend from New York, Natasha Romanoff. She brought down his furniture. Ms. Romanoff, this is my oldest Laurel Lance, acting D. A. in Starling."

"Hello," Natasha said to Laurel, flashing her normal company smile. "Please, both of you call me Natasha."

"We're about to head to lunch," Laurel said. "If you've not eaten, we'd love to have you join us." She knew exactly who the only female Avenger was as the woman had publicly been held accountable for the New York invasion and subsequent destruction of entire neighborhoods. Of course, if Laurel hadn't been involved first-hand in her own city invasion of sorts, she might not have been so understanding.

"Oh, well, I told the guys to come by and help in an hour or so. There's a lot to do," Steve said, trying to politely refuse without offending his boss.

"You need to eat, too. What would an hour hurt?" Laurel asked hopefully. She looked expectantly at her father.

Quentin quickly echoed the invitation. "Yes, you should join us. Laurel never has time for a leisurely lunch anyway, so we won't linger," Quentin said.

Natasha considered it a moment, wondering if she needed to assess the threat this woman posed more closely. Then she shook her head. "Some other time," she said. "I'm really too tired for a public lunch."

"Oh, of course," Quentin said. "Maybe before you leave you can find the time?"

Natasha smiled. "That'd be great," she said. They said their goodbyes, and Steve led her out of the precinct. She pointed out the moving truck. Once they were inside, she started up the truck and gave him a considering look.

"Does the boss's daughter always look at you like that?" Natasha asked. "And does Felicity know?"

Steve grimaced. "Know Laurel Lance? Yes. Know that she keeps trying to get me to have lunch with her, no," he said. "And don't mention anything to her."

Natasha's eyebrow went up. "Keeping secrets already? I'm surprised," she said, and she was.

"No, that's not why. It's just that Laurel is a sore subject with Felicity," Steve said. "She's Oliver's ex, and a bit of the reason why she came to New York over the summer."

"Really?" Natasha asked.

"Felicity and Oliver are close. Felicity was in love with him," he said.

"She told you that?" Natasha asked with a surprised frown.

"Well, not in so many words, but yes. He used her to get Slade. Or rather he used her feelings for him. It really hurt her. Then Laurel was always there upsetting her," Steve said.

"Felicity doesn't strike me as the jealous, petty type," Natasha said.

"No, she's not. She wants Oliver to be happy, but Oliver was involved with Laurel's sister. Felicity doesn't think they'll ever work, but it's not that. It's how Laurel treats her," Steve shared.

"Let me guess. She enjoys making Felicity feel small?" Natasha guessed.

"Something like that," Steve said.

"So, Oliver Queen dated sisters," Natasha said with a smirk. "Rich playboys are all the same."

"I wouldn't say that. He's not Tony," Steve said.

"Not a genius? No surprise there," Natasha said. "It's a takes a real idiot to date sisters. I bet he dated them at the same time." When Steve didn't deny that, she shook her head in disgust.

"Actually, I meant he doesn't have the attention span of a child," Steve said grinning. "He's very focused. Intense. And Felicity is very important to him."

"You're not jealous?" Natasha asked. She shouldn't keep being surprised by Steve. He just wasn't like other men.

"I've seen Oliver without a shirt. He's covered in scars," Steve said. "He's been through a lot. Felicity keeps him centered, and he considers her his family."

"Can he be trusted with her?" Natasha asked, not just referring to her physical well-being.

"We've not spent a lot of time together yet, but I've spent some. My impression is worry about Felicity keeps him up at night. Now that I'm in her life, his burden is lighter," Steve explained. "He'd kill to protect her—according to Felicity he already has—but I'm not sure I like all the illegal activity she does on his behalf." Natasha had uncovered who Oliver was about a month ago. Between Tony's comments and Amanda Waller, she'd figured out the truth. She was fascinated because pre-island Queen wasn't at all the type of guy to do something so dangerous and selfless.

"They do some good, right?" she questioned.

"Yes. Captain Lance says it was only due to the Arrow's efforts that the city wasn't destroyed last May with Slade and his army of super soldiers," Steve said.

"Well, that's not a bad thing. Sometimes, the police can't do everything," Natasha said knowingly. "But we've ventured away from the topic. Laurel Lance."

"I'm not worried about her. She's a good person. Quentin's very proud of her," Steve said.

"But she seems to like to garner attention from Felicity's men," Natasha pointed out.

"I guess. To some degree. But she's wasting her time," Steve said. "Oliver told her that he couldn't function without Felicity."

"He did? How did she take that? Not well, I'd imagine," Natasha observed.

"Probably not," Steve said. "Felicity said Oliver told her to quit hanging around their base of operations since she was upsetting Felicity."

"So, he was forced to choose, and he chose your girlfriend," Natasha said. "And you're not threatened by that?"

"No," Steve said, smiling. "Felicity loves me. If I asked her to, she'd walked away from Oliver's crusade."

"You think so?" Natasha wondered.

He nodded. "Yes. But I'd never do that. It means too much to her," Steve said. He pulled out his phone to text the woman they were discussing.

"Texting?" Natasha asked, arching an eyebrow. "You've changed!"

Steve looked sheepish as she laughed. "I've learned that it's the best way to communicate with Felicity. She can ignore a ring, especially if she's in the middle of something. But never a text," he said.

"Who knew that a cute little blonde with a gift for tech would be what would pull you into this century?" Natasha wondered.

****** _Several Hours Later******_

Felicity was glowing. That's the only way to describe her, Oliver realized as he watched her animated discussion with Diggle and Roy. They'd just come back from a successful mission, and Felicity was explaining how Steve's friend had brought down all his stuff from New York. His cop friends had already helped unload everything. Her joy was so infectious that her boys couldn't help but listen with a smile.

"So, we don't have to do anything?" Roy asked happily.

"I told him we'd bring by some pizza," she said.

"Sweet. Don't do any of the heavy lifting and still get the pizza? My kind of night!" he enthused.

"Don't you think he'd rather have you to himself now that he's fully moved in?" Diggle asked.

Felicity blushed. "Well, no. He's got company," she said.

"So... his friend Natasha, is she an ex?" Roy asked mischievously. "Is she hot? 'Cause I don't think you should be so trusting!"

"If he cheated on her, we'd kill him," Oliver said, his eyes glaring at the thought.

"Well, we'd sure die trying!" Roy said with a wink. It was doubtful any of them would win in a battle with the legend.

Felicity sat down at her keyboard and typed in a few things. Then she clicked on something and motioned for them. "Watch this a minute," she ordered. They stood around her monitors as she showed three different video footage of the alien invasion in New York and the Avengers fighting. They watched one of a redhead in black leather getting thrown by Captain America onto one of the space ships. Felicity froze all of them, and then she zeroed in on a close-up of the woman. "That's Natasha. Most know her as The Black Widow. She was a SHIELD agent."

Oliver had seen the footage and had known that a woman had been a key fighter. However, he hadn't realized that when Felicity said Natasha was bringing Steve's furniture down, it was the same woman. He should've, and Oliver felt a bit foolish.

"She's incredible!" Roy gushed. "I bet she'd give Sara a run for her money!"

"Probably," Felicity agreed. "She first became a spy when she was just a kid in Russia. That's when the CIA recruited and trained her. She and Clint are sent on the missions no one else can handle. She can be the seductress or the fighter—whatever the mission calls for. She was even able to manipulate Loki, Thor's insane brother, and get intel out of him."

"If she's got a thing for men who use arrows, I better start practicing more!" Roy joked.

"Like you'd have a chance," Felicity replied, grinning.

"Maybe not, but I bet Oliver might," Diggle teased with a wink.

"Well, she is a deadly, black leather-wearing assassin. Most definitely Oliver's type." Felicity said dryly.

They all laughed at his expense. He tried not to get offended, but it stung a little. "I don't have a type!" he insisted. "Laurel never wore black leather."

"No, but I bet that's what she'll start doing soon if it'll get you looking at her again," Diggle said with a knowing smirk.

"We're not going down that road again!" Oliver insisted.

"Thank God," Felicity mumbled.

"You say that now," Diggle said doubtfully.

"Don't you have a pregnant ex-wife to go home to?" Oliver said pointedly.

"Hey, I'm just saying!" Diggle said, holding up his hands.

"I think you've said enough," Oliver said crossly.

"He was just teasing," Felicity said, reaching out and patting Oliver's arm. As always, her touch soothed him. Sometimes, it seemed like she was the sun, and they all basked in her warmth—even Diggle. All three men had known too much ugliness, had too much darkness touch them. She alone remained mostly untouched by it all. She still had hope and optimism. They all yearned for it, though. Oliver was glad that John was finally getting some himself with Lyla. It gave him hope that maybe someday he'd have more in his life than another mission.

Diggle chuckled. "Yes, I do need to get back home to Lyla. No pizza for me," Diggle said.

Oliver held out his hand for Diggle, letting him know he hadn't been really upset at the comments. John grinned knowingly as he gave his hand a shake and wished them all goodnight.

"I'll call the pizza now and have them deliver it. Then we won't have to stop," Felicity said, pulling out her phone as Diggle turned to leave.

Oliver liked seeing her like this, and he grinned down at her. It was good to focus on something beside the mission or his company. Her excitement and happiness were contagious.

Roy noticed the smile. A genuine Oliver Queen smile was a rarity. Since Thea had left town, Felicity was the only one who could really garner one from the ex-billionaire. Thoughts of his ex soured his mood. Suddenly, he didn't feel much like socializing. Images of Thea flitted through his mind. The first good thing to happen to him in his entire life, and he pissed all over it. He broke her. Now she was gone. He and Oliver had no one now. Except Felicity—who they now had to share with a freakin' real life superhero. Life was so not fair sometimes. She would probably grow bored and leave them, too.

"I'm feeling wiped. I think I'm going to bail and head home. Is that okay?" Roy asked.

Oliver gave him a disapproving frown. "No, it's not," he said flatly.

"Sure, it's fine. I'll make dinner this weekend, and you can come meet her then," Felicity suggested with an easy smile. "I'm sure she'll be around a few days."

"Great!" Roy said. He gave her a quick hug and left before Oliver could yell at him.

"Don't frown," Felicity ordered, shaking her finger at him. "Roy's entitled to do things without us or choose to leave our company when he wants. We don't judge!"

" _You_ don't," Oliver stressed.

Felicity laughed and linked her arm through his. "Come on. I can't wait to see Natasha again! You're going to love her!" Felicity promised.

Her smile of eagerness was so bright that Oliver decided right then that even if he hated the woman, he'd find a way to fake it for Felicity's sake. She was finally getting the happiness she deserved; the happiness he wanted for her. Nothing was going to mar that.

****** _Chapter End*****_

_Thanks for reading. The next story in the series will focus more on Oliver and Natasha. Reviews are the source of joy for writers on this site!_


End file.
